soda kills you and Jesus saves
by dourdan
Summary: "I've read that soda kills you and Jesus saves On a bathroom wall where I saw your name You're the best I ever had I won't be the same" Best I ever had by Gavin Degraw Madison learns- sometimes all you need is a little faith.
1. Chapter 1

Madison and Zoe were out walking on night, partly to try to find Queenie, partly because the school was a little too dramatic at the moment. The petty blonde and the tall elegant brunette wore typical black, but worked it like super models.

"..please help me..." a homeless teen said in a voice that seemed to be more then just a desire for spare change.

"sorry." Madison said out loud as the friends walked past. The blonde was known for being callus and being recently resurrected did nothing to change that.

"they're going to kill me..." This made Madison pause, not because she cared, but something about his voice was like a beacon to her. The teen was Hispanic or maybe bi-racial, with messy hair and hidden eyes. He sat wrapped in a blanket despite the warm night, his legs pulled close to his chest, rocking back and forth. He was clearly just crazy- right?

A man appeared from the shadows, he looked like a typical biker gang thug. He took what little money the teen had earned and started to draw him in to a shadow darkened alley.

"no, do it here" the voice came from everywhere and nowhere. Madison turned around and saw a tall blue demon; a woman seemingly made of crystal.

"zoe..." she tugged on Zoe's arm, because Zoe, like everyone else passing by- saw only a homeless teen getting harassed.

"grab the kid."

The boy was at least 5'10", even with his frail frame he looked to weigh at least 130 pounds if not more.

but Zoe didn't even need to vocalized her concerns; "you can lift him, trust me." Madison said out of nowhere.

Zoe tried, and sure enough she was able to put his arm over her shoulder and carry him.

"get him to the school."

"how do you even know he'll be safe there? we need to get him to a hospital!"

"just go!" that was all she said as she disappeared after the attacker.

Zoe limped the boy back to the witch's school. Hopefully the power contained with in those walls could help solve this.

Meanwhile Madison walked through the shadows, emerging at an encampment of somesort.

"How?..." the demon and her henchmen were rightfully surprised. They knew a witch's school was nearby but they didn't think that anyone existed with the ability to see beyond death. Madison looked at what was within her immediate frame of vision; bones, flesh...wings? The bones were charred , some with notable bite marks; this clan was somehow capturing and devouring angels.

But all Madison could see was evil. She let loose with fire; a fire made of purity and compassion, although she had little to no faith left after her previous death. She didn't know if the fire destroyed the demons, she didn't stick around to find out; she just hoped it was enough to keep the unknown boy safe. From where she stood, she used her powers to set everything on fire; and as it all died around her one man dared to try an attack.  
She grabbed the man's arm. From this she could see; the demon wanted him to kill the boy in front of the busy street; to beat him to death just to see if anyone would care enough to stop them. And once he was killed, the cult would feast on his flesh- made even sweeter by the lack of compassion; something they had already started- as Zoe would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The blind headmistress Cordelia was not home at the moment; perhaps that was a good thing, Zoe would need a chance to get her story straight. She laid the boy down at a spare bedroom, attempting to remove the dirty blanket he was wrapped in; she almost let out a scream when she saw WHY he was so light; someone had eaten most of his legs and part of his chest. His now nude body was hideously mutilated, as if he has been tortured for a long time. He was trembling with fever and when stroking her hand through his hair she could feel where his brain was exposed from his skull.

Zoe was certain he would be dead soon.

"What's your name?" she asked as she put a clean blanket over him.

"Nate... Reyes" he said in a gravely whisper. His head was bleeding and he was quickly loosing consciousness.

Madison appeared shortly after. She didn't speak to anyone but instead went directly to the boy's side.

She turned the body over, and just as she expected; there were two open wounds where wings used to be.

There was a reason he looked like a zombie and it wasn't because he was eaten alive by demons; Nathen Reyes died in 1984. Madison would search this out later via google; his death was large enough to warrant a few archived news articles:

while doing missionary work in south America, at the age of 18, he was kidnapped by drug lords and held for a ransom he knew could not be paid. He knew he was going to die; and that it would take a very long time- he lead other hostages in prayer, calming them with visions of heaven as they were forced to march miles in to the deep jungle on broken legs and rotted feet.

When anyone questioned God's plan or God's love, he would tell of the thieves crucified next to Jesus- How one would say -"Are you not the Messiah? Save yourself and us." The other, however said, "Jesus, remember me when you come into your kingdom." He replied to him, "Amen I say to you today you will be with me in Paradise."  
With that idea in mind he encourage others to solider on; they might suffer, they might even die but as long as they had faith their souls would be safe; the one thing the kidnappers could not take from them.  
Nate was shot in the back of the head 3 days before help arrived, all the while shouting for people to not give up; never forget. He closed his eyes to pray, as his world went dark.

3 days later an American helicopter finally found them; out of 20 people, 17 were rescued.  
Only 3 people had died of injury, sickness or execution, but those who survived told stories of the one boy who never lost faith.

"I can't pass on until I speak to you." he said. His eyes were glazed over with blindness, but somehow he knew she was there.

"why?" Madison asked gently. She turned him on his side so he could face her. But where her hands touched, his body was healing. She stroked her fingers over his cheek; suddenly his face was more beautiful than any model's.

"You were destined to be a solider of heaven" he said in a slightly healthier voice. "You allowed back, to fix a wrong; but if you feel..."

"Feel what?" she said somewhat offended. Ever since coming back from the dead, feeling things was not one of her strong suits.

"If you feel hopeless..." Nate now had the upper body strength to sit up on his own. He grabbed her, kissed her lips and pulled her down as if they would make love. But they didn't need to: his touch, her touch, it ignited him. His wings spread; bright golden wings the color of the sun.

"You are destined to suffer; you are destined to fight until you collapse to the ground, in pain and defeat- but you are destined to rise as the warrior you are." His body was perfect now and his eyes glittered gold.

That statement was so full of crap. Madison needed a rebuttal, but her mind was blank. She was still depressed and panicked and full of negative emotions- not uncommon to her current situation.  
"Why...?"

"You only learn that when it's already too late." A light came down and grabbed him up like a heavenly claw machine; each prong of light pulling him like a puppet towards everlasting life. He ascended, mind, body, soul. He reached out to her one last time, placing his finger to her lips; "never forget..."


End file.
